gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Feel Good Inc.
Lista de Canciones Versión de Japón *EP lanzado el 27 de abril de 2005 bajo Toshiba-EMI #"Feel Good Inc." (versión sencillo) #"Spitting Out the Demons" #"Bill Murray" #"Murdoc Is God" #"Feel Good Inc." (vídeo) Versiones de Gran Bretaña *7" #"Feel Good Inc." #"68 State" *CD #"Feel Good Inc." #"Spitting Out the Demons" *DVD #"Feel Good Inc." (vídeo) #"Spitting Out the Demons" #"Bill Murray" Versiones de Europa y Australia *CD Cardsleeve #"Feel Good Inc." #"Spitting Out the Demons" *Maxi-CD #"Feel Good Inc." #"Spitting Out the Demons" #"Bill Murray" #"Feel Good Inc." (vídeo) iTunes *EP exclusivo en iTunes lanzado el 22 de diciembre de 2006 #"Feel Good Inc." (caricatura) #"Feel Good Inc." (Live in Harlem - vídeo) #"Feel Good Inc." (demo de Noodle). #"68 State" Charts Letra (Feel Good.....) Albarn City's breaking down on a camel’s back. They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back So all you fill the streets it’s appealing to see You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no.. BEEP Windmill, Windmill for the land. Learn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is sticking, falling down Love forever love is free Let’s turn forever you and me Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in? La Soul Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, Lining them up like ass cracks, Ladies, homies, at the track its my chocolate attack. Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here Care bear bumping in the heart of this here watch me as I gravitate hahahahahahaa. Yo, we gonna go ghost town, this motown, with yo sound you're in the place you gonna bite the dust Cant fight with us With yo sound you kill the INC. so dont stop, get it, get it until you're cheddar header. Yo, watch the way I navigate ahahahahahhaa. (Feel Good4x) Albarn Windmill, Windmill for the land. Learn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is sticking, falling down Love forever love is free Let’s turn forever you and me Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in? La Soul Dont stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it steady, watch me navigate, ahahahahahhaa. Dont stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it steady, watch me navigate ahahahahahhaa. (Feel Good....) Vídeo musical El vídeo musical de la canción trata sobre 2D, Russel y Murdoc sin camisa tocando la canción, mientras permanecen atrapados en una torre gigante (con un cartel también gigante que dice "Feel Good Inc."). Noodle, tocando la guitarra acústica, se encuentra sobre una pequeña isla flotante que navega aparentemente empujada por un molino. Dos de los principales temas del vídeo son la libertad de pensamiento y la "disminución del nivel intelectual" de la cultura mediática debida a los medios de comunicación. También aparecen los temas del escape contra el encarcelamiento y el poder personal para escoger entre los dos y ser atrapado por las cosas que causas. Los temas en el sencillo están basados en las observaciones de Damon Albarn sobre el estado del mundo. 2D está rodeado de muchas distracciones pecaminosas, pero cuando mira afuera del edificio en una ventana, parece que lo único que quiere es ser libre e irse con Noodle en su isla flotante. La torre representa la prisión mental en la que está la gente. Los que están acostados en el suelo representan a los que ya han sido "disminuidos", mientras 2D, Murdoc, y Russel son los que han despertado. 2D está tratando de despertar a toda la gente de su estado inconsciente gritando a través de su megáfono, como un activista. Creo que Gorillaz construyó una torre alrededor de ellos mismos de la cual no podían salir; por exceso y libertinaje. El vídeo está basado en este sentimiento. Por un rato fue grandioso estar adentro, pero la fiesta se salió de control. Se está volviendo como los "Últimos días de Pompeya...a...er...Sodoma. La Torre Feel Good representa esto. El lugar que construimos se ha vuelto una prisión. En el vídeo camino alejándome de este largo sueño hedonista, y me doy cuenta de que tal vez... el fruto del éxito se ha agriado. 2D en el vídeo de "Feel Good Inc."Según Noodle, en el comentario de audio del vídeo en la edición limitada del DVD de Demon Days, la isla representa la libertad de pensamiento y el escape. También comentó que la isla flotante fue "inspirada por mucha animación japonesa con los colores, las texturas, y los tonos". La isla representa un lugar en la mente de una persona donde uno pudiera ir si no hubiera miedo inculcado en la misma por la desolación constante e implacable de acontecimientos en el mundo. También representa una nota de optimismo y memoria de un tiempo más sencillo, como si fuera una imagen de un mundo más viejo y más inocente; De hecho, acordando con el comentario, querían "hacer que la isla se viera como si hubiera saltado de la mente de un niño." La isla flotante está siendo perseguida por varios helicópteros que quieren derribarla. Los helicópteros perseguidores de la isla monitorean el movimiento dentro de ella y se aseguran de que nadie escape. No se sabe si están previniendo el escape de Noodle o la están persiguiendo. De vuelta en la torre, los integrantes de De La Soul aparecen en imágenes en unas pantallas de televisión gigantes en blanco y negro, riéndose de 2D, Murdoc y Russel. A través de su canto, insultan a 2D diciéndole que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear con ellos; que sus intentos de despertar a todos y escapar de la prisión son en vano; que no debe de oponérseles; y que ellos son los que controlan todo. Representan las voces de la "corporación" - los medios - y los "iconos falsos" una referencia de cómo algunas personas idolatran y adoran a las celebridades. Esto puede ser visto especialmente cuando dicen "your sound" (tu sonido), que representa los pensamientos individuales y "will kill the Inc" (matará a la industria), que representa la destrucción de la Torre Feel Good. Muchas personas en la vida parecen dibujadas a las figuras más locas, que tiran su peso alrededor, aparentemente inconscientes al efecto que tienen en el sentimiento de la gente. Tal vez ven este atributo como un signo de fuerza. Como sea, creo que es una espiral cuesta abajo en la cual todos tienen su alma gradualmente erosionada. Noodle en el vídeo de "Feel Good Inc."El vídeo musical de la canción de Gorillaz, "El Mañana", tiene una conexión con este vídeo, representando dos helicópteros de guerra en la isla flotante de Noodle y atacándola, aunque ningún otro miembro de la banda es visto en la torre mas que ella. La impresión es que la isla flotante de Noodle está bajo observación mientras orbita alrededor de la torre en el vídeo de "Feel Good Inc.", y luego es atacada cuando se libera y orbita libremente en "El Mañana". El vídeo fue dirigido por el co-creador de Gorillaz Jamie Hewlett y por Passion Pictures, y producido por Cara Speller y Emilie Walmsley.[ Passion Pictures también manejó algunos efectos especiales en el vídeo. En un comentario del vídeo, Russel admite que "...tienen que ser realmente buenos, porque no puedo decir cuáles partes son animación y cuáles partes son reales." thumb|300px|right Nominaciones y premios Premios *'2005 MTV Video Music Awards' :*Breakthrough Video :*Best Special Effects in a Video Nominaciones *'Premios Grammy de 2006' :*Record of the Year :*Best Short Form Music Video esta canción esta en GUITAR HERO 5 y también es descargable en ROCK BAND 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos